regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Best Night Ever
Summary The guys have a party that ends up getting ruined by the Empire with a new weapon called the Negatronic Energy Saber and Empire Energy Sabers. In the subplot, Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman are gonna go on a urgent mission to find the Solarsaber, Lunar saber, Harmony Sword and Knights of Harmony Shield and Arms. Characters *Mordecai *Rigby *Gumball *Darwin *Stewie *Brian *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Applejack *Fluttershy *Spike (Dinosaur) *Blythe Baxter *Russell Ferguson *Zoe Trent *Vincent 'Vinnie' Alfonso Terrio *Sunil Nevla *Minka Mark *Pepper Mildred Clark *Penny Ling *Anna Twombly *Roger Baxter *Youngmee Song *Jasper Jones *Sue Patterson *Buttercream Sundae *Aunt Christie *Sugar Sprinkles *Homer *Bart *Marge *Lisa *Barranco Transcript *(The episode starts at the park as the gang celebrated, suddenly 3 Storm Sangheili and 5 Big Grey Rabbids appeared) *'Argan': (With the Empire forces) Aright, our Lords wants us to eradicate their celebration. We need that animal so our Lords can have secrets of the Forerunners. *'Zelok': Excellent, Argan. We gonna find it. *'Kallus': Look at that. (Pointed at the Negatronic Energy Saber) *'Argan': What is it? *'Kallus': It's a Negatronic Energy Saber is a super rare lightsaber, where the blade is emitted from Negatronic energy. The blade glows dark purple, surrounded by black and has a purple aura that surrounds the blade. It makes a thundercrack when clashed with another Lightsaber and a fiery whoosh when swung. *'Kamek': Yeah. That might work. Let's do it. *(The Empire forces grabs the Negatronic Energy Saber) *'Pink': We got it. We may not need a animal of the secrets of the Forerunners. We got a Negatronic Energy Saber instead. *'Barranco Jr.': Let's go. *(The Empire Forces teleported away) *(At Moon's interior) *'Klump': My lords, we may not find a animal who have the secrets of the Forerunners. However, we got the Negatronic Energy Saber. *'Barranco': (Grabs the Negatronic Energy Saber) No matters, we got the Negatronic Energy Saber. *'Ridley': Yep. Can I have the Negatronic Energy Saber to me? *'Barranco': Sure. Here. *(Barranco hands Ridley a Negatronic Energy Saber) *'Ridley': Cool. *'Klump': How about we make new weapons called the Empire Energy Sabers? *'Barranco': Perfect. Let's do it. *(At the Laboratory...) *'Barranco': Alright, we created our new weapons are the Empire Energy Sabers and finally what did they have at the castle? *'Spot': The Sword of Light is platinum with a moon and a point of light markings on it. It has a close resemblance to the Blade of Olympus from the God of War gaming series and the sword is hiding somewhere underneath Equestria. The Sword was made at the same time as the Mega Elements and was carried by an ancient warrior pony that was nicknamed “the Warrior of the Light”. *'Barranco': Then, we'll use the Negatronic Energy Saber and Empire Energy Sabers to crash the castle. Let's go. *(With Heroes) *'Pinkie Pie': Ahh! I... can't... believe... We're... Going... To... a... Party... tonight! *'Twilight Sparkle': Pinkie! Please stop shouting, I'm trying to concentrate. *'Rarity': Pinkie Pie! Stop that right now. It's time to prepare for the Gala, and I refuse to let you put on your new dress when you're all sweaty. *'Pinkie Pie': Sorry. *'Twilight Sparkle': Neat, huh? And don't worry. They'll be mice again at midnight. *'Applejack': Yep. *(At Anthony's Underground Good Guy Hideout Base) *'Anthony': Oh, no. *'Mordecai': What's wrong, Anthony? *'Anthony': Guys, me and X-PO saw on that computer. *'Rigby': Well, what was it? *'X-PO': The Solarsaber, Lunar Saber, Harmony Sword and Knights of Harmony Shield and Arms, Keyblade of Harmony and Element of Hope. *'Ben Tennyson': What's a Solarsaber, Lunar Saber, Harmony Sword and Knights of Harmony Shield and Arms, Keyblade of Harmony and Element of Hope? *'Anthony': The Solarsaber is makes a thundercrack when clashed with another Lightsaber and a fiery whoosh when swung, is an ancient Lightsaber made of Solar energy that has a blade colored sunset yellow that resembles the shape of a real sword. It's energy is so hot that it leaves a faint white glow around the blade and it produces a lot of heat, and it can make any highly flammable object near it burst into flames. When swung it makes a fire whoosh, when clashed with another saber it makes a "boom" sound and the Lunar Saber is a rare, ancient white-bladed lightsaber. Unlike other lightsabers the Lunar Saber's blade is flat, thin, and curved to a point more typical of a metallic sword. It's blade glows as bright as a full moon leaving a faint white, electrical aura along its edges, it hummed with a higher-pitched whine than its more common lightsaber counterparts when the blade was active, and made a sound like a whistle when it was swung. The hilt of the saber has a black glow on it. The Lunar Saber was used by many of the older moon Spirits. Until it was lost in the tomb of the Moon Spirits. You must travel to desert city With this map and rings you must retrieve the Solarsaber, Lunar Saber, Harmony Sword and Knights of Harmony Shield and Arms, Keyblade of Harmony and Element of Hope. Their are the legendary weapons. *'Rook Blonko': Where's the desert city? *'Anthony': Near by Asia. X-PO will teleport you there. *'X-PO': Ready when you are, guys. *'Mordecai': Let's go. *(Back with Heroes) *'Spike (Dinosaur)': Come on, guys. We still can't believe we're gonna be at the party tonight. The best part is that we all get to hang out together all night long! *'Rowan': Yeah! We all got dressed, right? *'Zack': Right. *'Kordi': Say, Rarity did you make new dresses for the gala? *'Rarity': Why, yes, I did, Kordi. *'Darwin': Excuse me, guys. We got something to tell you. *'Zander': What is it? *'Darwin': Well, that me and Stewie are bestest friends. *'Roger (Star Wars)': You are? *'Stewie': That's right. *'Gumball': When? *'Stewie': Long story. Come on. We all gonna be hurry at the party. *'Kordi': Right. Let's go. *'Spike (Dinosaur)': I still can't believe we're gonna be at Canterlot tonight. Our home town, Twilight! And the best part is that we all get to hang out together all night long! *'Ashley': Exactly. *'Gruff': We'll all get to spend some time together. *'Spike (Dinosaur)': Great! Let's get moving! *'All': Right! *(At Party) *'Spike (Dinosaur)': Yeah! This is gonna be the best night ever. You know why? Cause we're all gonna spend time at the Gala. *'Twilight Sparkle': Princess Celestia! *'Princess Celestia': Twilight! It is so lovely to see my star student. *'Twilight Sparkle': Oh, I'm so excited to be here! We have so much to catch up on. *'Princess Celestia': Well, I want you right by my side the entire evening, so we'll have plenty of time together. *'Twilight Sparkle': That's just what I was hoping you'd say. *'Applejack': Howdy, partner! You hungry? *'Soarin': As a horse! *'Applejack': Well, what'cha hankering for? Caramel apple? Apple pie? Apple fritter? Apple fries? *'Soarin': I'll take that big apple pie! *'Applejack': Well, thank you kindly, sir! Yee-haw! In the first minute, I made my first sale. Just like I expected. *'Spitfire': Always hungry after a show. Eh, Soarin? *'Soarin': Heh. Yeah! gasp My pie! You saved it. Thanks. *'Rainbow Dash': Hey, no prob. *'Spitfire': Hey! I know you. You're the pony that saved us in Cloudsdale and won The Best Flyer Competition. *'Rainbow Dash': Hay yeah! Name's Rainbow Dash. *'Spitfire': Well, Rainbow Dash. Looks like your skills saved us again. Oh, well, at least they saved Soarin's apple pie. *'Soarin': OMNOM Yeah... NOMNOMNOM... *'Spitfire': Wanna come hang out with us? *'Rainbow Dash': Sure. Why not? I'm... hanging... with the... Wonderbolts! giggle *'Pinkie Pie': The shiny dance floor... The pretty party ponies... Ooh, the fancy band... Shiny! Pretty! Fancy! noise GOTTA DANCE! *(At Desert City) *'Kevin Levin': Whoa, check it out. *'Gwen Tennyson': Whoa. It's so unreal. *'Lucy Mann': WOW! *'Kenneth Tennyson': There it is the deserted city. *'Rad Dudesman': Wow. Hard to believe this is been for thousand years. *'Rayona': It's beautiful don't you think? *'Manny Armstrong': We need to hurry. Let's check out the map. We'll be head it out right into the center of the city. At least won't be traffic worried about. *'Skurd': Yeah. You've got that right. *'Alan Albright': The Solarsaber, Lunar Saber, Harmony Sword and Knights of Harmony Shield and Arms, Keyblade of Harmony and Element of Hope are part of the statue. We should be clearing visible once we get close. *'Cooper Daniels': Whoa. Get a lot a that thing. *'Helen Wheels': Hey, I thought the world supposed to be desert it. *'Jimmy Jones': Oh, man. It's the Empire. They must be cover the sabers, sword and sheild. *'Mordecai': Get out of here. I'm trying to distract them. *'Chrono Spanner': Are you sure? *'Mordecai': Don't worry about me. I'll handle this and we'll meet at the statue. *'Dan Zembrovski': Right. Be Careful.Come on, guys. Let's go. *'Mordecai': Good luck, my friends you gonna need it. *(With Fluttershy) *'Fluttershy': (Humming) (Whistling) (Sees the Empire with their Negatronic Energy Saber and Empire Energy Sabers) The Empire what are they doing here? I gotta hide. *(Fluttershy hides to the bushes and spying on the Empire) *'Fluttershy': What are you up to? *(At Party) *'Rainbow Dash': Hey, Spitfire! You ever done a rain cloud double backflip? Soarin You ever soared past lightning? It's awesome! *'Princess Celestia': Welcome to the Grand Galloping Gala. Which is why I... Ladies! Lovely to see you again. *'Twilight Sparkle': sigh Looks like getting a chance to talk to the Princess is gonna be a magic trick in itself. *'Applejack': First minute, first sale. Second... Fourth... Sixth... Sixtieth minute... no sales. sigh This ain't what I expected at all. *'Pinkie Pie': I'm at the party... and it's not what I dreamed. *'Rarity': This isn't at all what I imagined. *'Princess Celestia': background Good evening! So nice to see you. Welcome! *'Twilight Sparkle': This isn't what I hoped. *'Rainbow Dash': This isn't hanging out. *'Fluttershy': This isn't what I wished for. *'Twilight Sparkle': No! *'Rarity': I waited all my life... *'Fluttershy': ...for this moment! *'Pinkie Pie': And I'm not going to... *'Applejack': ...let it slip by! *'Rainbow Dash': If it's the last thing I do... *'Twilight Sparkle': ...I'm gonna make this... *'All': ...the best night ever! *(At Desert City) *'Troll Moko': I think the building with the statues is right about here. I think. *'Randy Cunningham': That sabers, sword, sword and keyblade can be anywhere. *'Ester': Yeah, the Empire didn't destroy it. *'Howard Weinerman': Let's keep looking. *'Kai Green': Right. *'Rigby': Come on. over here. Let's go. Whoa. What is this? It's awesome. man. Guys, over here! *'Ben Tennyson': Look up there. *'Rook Shar': Hey, that's it. *'Rook Blonko': We found it. Good job. *'Amanda Highborn': That's it. Alright. *'Kevin Levin': It's gotta be. *'Gwen Tennyson': Well, get a sabers, sword, shield and keyblade and let's get out of here. *'Kenneth Tennyson': Right. (Grunts) *(Mordecai arrives) *'Rad Dudesman': Mordecai. *'Mordecai': Guys. that thing's way too powerful. We have to get out of here. *'Skurd': Guys, get it. *'Manny Armstrong': Right. Fire! *'Alan Albright': Okay, come on, guys. *'Lucy Mann': Right! *'Rayona': Okay. Guys, this is we're serious trouble. *'Jimmy Jones': We got to get that sabers, sword and shield. Come on everybody pull. *'All': (Grunts) *(At Anthony's Underground Good Guy Base) *'X-PO': Mordecai and his crew are in terrible danger. *'Anthony': They must retrieve the Solarsaber, Lunar Saber, Harmony Sword and Knights of Hormony Shield and Arms or the Empire will defeat us. *'X-PO': I know. *(Back with Fluttershy) *(Fluttershy is still spying on the Empire) *'Fluttershy': What have you been up to? Interesting. They headed to the party. I've got to warn the others. *(Fluttershy runs away) *(At Party) *'Applejack': Well, no wonder nopony wants my food. They're fillin' up on those fancy-schmancy vittles. Well, my down-home apples are plenty good enough for this crowd. I'll just dress 'em up a bit and prove it to 'em. *(Back with Fluttershy again) *'Fluttershy': I must run to the others and fast. Before the Empire does. *(At Party) *'Pinkie Pie': Come on, everypony! You wanted a partay? Now it's paaartaaay! Yeah! Uh! Now that's a beat, yeah! Uh! C'mon, dance! Yeah, woohoo! *'Lyrica Lilac': Young lady, this is not that kind of party. *'Pinkie Pie': Ohhhhhh... They don't want a party. These ponies want a paaartay! *'Rarity': Two apple fritters, please. *'Applejack': Two apple fritters comin' right up. That'll be four bits. *'Flash Sentry': You got it. *'Applejack': Wow. Well, no wonder pony wants my food. They're fillin' up on those fancy-schmancy vittles. Well, my down-home apples are plenty good enough for this crowd. I'll just dress 'em up a bit and prove it to 'em. *'Pinkie Pie': Come on, everypony! You wanted a partay? Now it's paaartaaay! Yeah! Uh! Now that's a beat, yeah! Uh! C'mon, dance! Yeah, woohoo! *'Applejack': Okay, all you high-class ponies. Here's a highfalutin apple cake for your hoity-toity taste buds. *'Rainbow Dash': This is my chance! Yes! Whoa! *'Twilight Sparkle': Well... it can't get any worse. *(Fluttershy bursts through the door) *'Fluttershy': Guys... the Empire are HERE! *'Twilight Sparke': Are you sure? *'Fluttershy': Yes. Look. *(Empire arrives with their Negatronic Energy Saber and Empire Energy Sabers) *'Barranco': Freeze, heroes! *'Princess Celestia': Empire, what do you want? *'Barranco': Well, there's a ancient sword called the Warrior of the Light. Do you have it at the castle? *'Shinning Armor': Yes. We do. Here! *(Shinning Armor throws a Warrior of the Light to the Empire) *'Barranco': Thank you. We got it. Let's go. *'Jasper Jones': Shining Armor, did you gave the Warrior of the Light to the Empire? *'Shinning Armor': Yes. I did. However, I got the real Warrior of the Light with me. *(Shining Armor shows them a real Warrior of the Light) *'Princess Cadance': You got the real Warrior of the Light and the Empire has the... *(At Moon's Interior) *'Barranco': A Warrior of the Dark? Aw well, we got a Warrior of the Dark with us. Time to use it. *'King Pig': Can I have the Warrior of the Dark? *'Barranco': Sure. *(At Desert City) *'Kai Green': We've got a hurry! *'Chrono Spanner': The sabers, sword, shield, keyblade and element won't bunge. We've gotta get it out. Come on keep pulling. (Grunts) Harder! *'Dan Zembrovski': This isn't working. It's gotta be another way? Where's the map? *'Rook Shar': Oh. *'Troll Moko': We've got it right here. Hey, look the rings it looks like it fits on the statue's fingers. I've bet that will release the sabers, sword, shield, keyblade and element? *'Mordecai': Hurry! *(Mordecai, Ben Tennyson, Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham grabs the Solarsaber, Lunar Saber, Harmony Sword and Knights of Harmony Shield and Arms, Keyblade of Harmony and Element of Hope) *'Howard Weinerman': Hey, it's cut lose. Ha, alright. You're a genius. *'Mordecai': X-PO, teleport us now! *(At Anthony's Underground Good Guy Base) *'X-PO': I having trouble bringing them back. I hope I teleport them in time. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman have teleported return to the underground base) *'Eunice': Whoa. That was close. Guys, are you okay? *'Randy Cunningham': Yeah. We're fine. *'Anthony': Welcome back, Mordecai's Crew. I'm glad you're return to safety. *'Randy Cunningham': I bought the sabers, sword and shield. *'Anthony': That is good. We need to prepare. You gotta give the Solarsaber, Lunar Saber, Harmony Sword and Knights of Harmony Shield and Arms, Keyblade of Harmony and Element of Hope to Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and the Mane Six at the gala. *'Mordecai': We will, Anthony. Let's go. *(At Gala) *(Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman have arrived at the gala) *'Rigby': Hey, guys, what we missed? *'Troll Moko': And what happened at the Gala? *'Flash Sentry': Well, when Shining Armor gives the Empire a Warrior of Dark and we got a Warrior of Light. *'Dan Zembrovski': Well, we got something for Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. We have something that belongs to you. *(Dan Zembrovski hands Princess Celestia and Princess Luna a Solarsaber and Luna Saber) *'Princess Celestia': Thank you. What is it? *'Howard Weinerman': It's a Solarsaber and the Luna Saber. Their all yours. Their are your new weapons. It was legendary. *'Princess Luna': Good idea. We'll use it. *'Randy Cunningham': Here, Mane Six, this for you. *(Randy Cunningham hands Mane Six the Harmony Sword and Knights of Harmony Shield and Arms and Keyblade of Harmony) *'Twilight Sparkle': Thanks. What is that? *'Randy Cunningham': The Harmony Sword and Knights of Harmony Shield and Arms and Keyblade of Harmony. *'Fluttershy': Okay. *'Mordecai': Spike (Dinosaur), catch! *(Mordecai throws a Element of Hope to Spike Dinosaur) *'Spike (Dinosaur)': Thanks, Mordecai. What is it? *'Mordecai': That's the Element of Hope. It's a long lost Element. *'Spike (Dinosaur)': Okay, then. *'Princess Cadance': Mordo, you really think that you and your crew gave my aunts, Celestia and Luna a Solarsaber and Luna Saber? *'Mordecai': Why, Yes, Princess Cadance. We do. It was ancient. *'Princess Cadance and Shining Armor': Cool. *'Princess Celestia': That is why I was thrilled you were all attending. I was hoping you could liven things up a bit. And while the evening may not have gone as you planned, I'm sure you'll agree that in the end it didn't turn out so bad for this group of friends. *'Twilight Sparkle': You're right, Princess. Friends have a way of making even the worst of times into something pretty great. *'Rainbow Dash': Yeah! Hanging out with friends! *'Fluttershy': Talking! *'Pinkie Pie': Laughing! *'Applejack': As perfect as our night was... *'Rarity': ...being together here has made it all better. *'Pinkie Pie': In fact, it's made it... *'All (except Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman)': ...the best night ever! (Laughs) *'Mordecai': We got some gifts for you guys. Some new weapons with upgrades. Here. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman hands Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Flurry Heart, Wonderbolts and Royal guards a Shotguns, Pistols, Revolvers, Landouts, Swords, Blades, BlasTech DL-44 Blaster, Desert Eagles, Bren Tens, Lightsabers, Detonics Combat Master, Submachine Guns, Double-Bladed Lightsabers, Blades, Solarbeam, Handheld Browning M2 and Grenade Launcher) *'Sunset Shimmer': It's that for us. *'Rigby': Yes. You could use these new weapons for everything. *'Starlight Glimmer': Wow. We don't know what to say. *'Randy Cunningham': Use your new weapons for all man kind. *'Sunset Shimmer': We will, Mordecai's Crew. *'Tails': That's great. You know what we gave Sonic during his birthday. A Lightsaber hilt and a Sonic Screwdriver. *'Sonic': It's true. I am. My friends got me a gift. *(Sonic shows Mordecai's Crew his Lightsaber hilt and a Sonic Screwdriver) *'Troll Moko': Well, we gotta go. We have victory tacos at Taco Bell. *(Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman are leaving the gala) *'Pinkie Pie': Bye, guys! *(At Taco Bell) *'Mordecai': Okay, crew, it's crew night. *'Alan Albright': Yeah. *'Manny Armstrong': Alright. *'Howard Weinerman': Let's get something to eat. We're starving. *'Rigby': Hey, guys, can you believe Taco Bell has put up a new menu called the Frost Taco, Phazon Taco and Spaghetti Taco? *'Rook Blonko': Why? *'Troll Moko': Because it has blue taco shell, blue cheese and blue cheese sauce. *'Howard Weinerman': And Spaghetti too. *'Howard Weinerman': The sign says "New! Frost Taco, Phazon Taco and Spaghetti Taco." *'Mordecai': Wow. We can't believe they have a new one. *'Dan Zembrovski': Yep. *'Randy Cunningham': The menu said so. *'Ben Tennyson': That's right. *'Jimmy Jones': The customers love the Frost Tacos, Phazon Tacos and Spaghetti Tacos. *'Alan Albright': Indeed. *'Rook Shar': The commercial said about the Frost Taco, Phazon Taco and Spaghetti Taco and they love it? *'Kenneth Tennyson': Correction. They do love that commercial about Frost Taco, Phazon Taco and Spaghetti Taco. *'Mordecai': Let's have some of theses Frost Tacos, Phazon Tacos and Spaghetti Tacos. *'All': Yeah! *(Mordecai, Rigby, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Lucy Mann, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Zed, Rayona, Skurd, Manny Armstrong, Helen Wheels, Alan Albright, Cooper Daniels, Jimmy Jones, Chrono Spanner, Ester, Kai Green, Rook Shar, Eunice, Dan Zembrovski, Troll Moko, Amanda Highborn, Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman are eating Frost Tacos, Phazon Tacos and Spaghetti Tacos) *'Helen Wheels': Boy, this good Frost Tacos, Phazon Tacos and Spaghetti Tacos. *'Manny Armstrong': Yeah, really good. *'Lucy Mann': Say, when did they got Frost Tacos, Phazon Tacos and Spaghetti Tacos from? *'Jimmy Jones': We have no clue. But this Frost Tacos, Phazon Tacos and Spaghetti Tacos is the best. *'Randy Cunningham': This has been the best crew night out ever. *'Mordecai': Agreed. *'of The Best Night Ever' Trivia *It was revealed that Darwin and Stewie are bestest friends. *It is revealed that the Negatronic Energy Saber is a super rare lightsaber, where the blade is emitted from Negatronic energy. The blade glows dark purple, surrounded by black and has a purple aura that surrounds the blade. Is makes a thundercrack when clashed with another Lightsaber and a fiery whoosh when swung, is an ancient Lightsaber made of Solar energy that has a blade colored sunset yellow that resembles the shape of a real sword. It's energy is so hot that it leaves a faint white glow around the blade and it produces a lot of heat, and it can make any highly flammable object near it burst into flames. When swung it makes a fire whoosh, when clashed with another saber it makes a "boom" sound and the Lunar Saber is a rare, ancient white-bladed lightsaber. Unlike other lightsabers the Lunar Saber's blade is flat, thin, and curved to a point more typical of a metallic sword. It's blade glows as bright as a full moon leaving a faint white, electrical aura along its edges, it hummed with a higher-pitched whine than its more common lightsaber counterparts when the blade was active, and made a sound like a whistle when it was swung. The hilt of the saber has a black glow on it. The Lunar Saber was used by many of the older moon Spirits. Until it was lost in the tomb of the Moon Spirits. So she then took the saber and now weilds it, along with her lightsaber and The Sword of Light is platinum with a moon and a point of light markings on it. It has a close resemblance to the Blade of Olympus from the God of War gaming series and the sword is hiding somewhere underneath Equestria. The Sword was made at the same time as the Mega Elements and was carried by an ancient warrior pony that was nicknamed “the Warrior of the Light”. *It was reveled that Sonic's friends gives Sonic a gift a Lightsaber hilt and a Sonic Screwdriver. Reviews *Kushowa - Ok Episode *GamecudeDude100 - This REALLY Was The Worst Episode *dabhdude - 0.8/5 or Color BLACK Gallery Large.png|Mane Six are in their different gala dresses Untitled by stu artmcmoy17-d9sjzq8.png|Negatronic Energy Saber The solarsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d9tmotf.png|Solarsaber Untitled by stu artmcmoy17-d92i4ds.png|Lunar Saber 1e4a2db69ea052e9582096f8ea3590c2.jpg|Harmony Sword Knights of hormony shield and arms by fyre medi-d55kz7m.png|Knights of Harmony shield and Arms Keyblade of harmony by mkf2308-d6e84sj.png|Keyblade of Harmony 7322d00c84c5e5d31a6b9ac5c57c7691.jpg|Element of Hope The sword of light request for digigex90 by crisostomo ibarra-d7z3j3j.png|The Warrior of the Light Sunset blades by razethebeast-d9rwglu.png|Sunset Shimmer's Sunset Blades Lightsabers by kavinveldar-d36gjmv.png|Starlight Glimmer's Doublebladed Lightsaber Flurry heart s lightsaber by hiattgrey411-d9t2czh.png|Flurry Heart's Lightsaber Wonderbolts desert eagle mark xix spitfire editi by stu artmcmoy17-d8oquiq.png|Wonderbolts' Desert Eagle Mark XIX (Spitfire edition) Wonderbolts m1911 colt by stu artmcmoy17-d8oqusf.png|Wonderbolts' M1911 Colt Pistol Wonderbolts beretta 92f fs by stu artmcmoy17-d8h3ccj.png|Wonderbolts' Beretta 92F FS Pistol Wonderbolts mp5a3 by stu artmcmoy17-d8h3c4s.png|Wonderbolts' MP5A3 Sub-Machine Gun Wonderbolts mossberg 590 shotgun by stu artmcmoy17-d8h3bml.png|Wonderbolts' Mossberg 590 Shotgun Wonderbolts spas 12 by stu artmcmoy17-d8h3ayr.png|Wonderbolts' SPAS-12 Wonderbolts m16wm203 by stu artmcmoy17-d8p1mf9.png|Wonderbolts' M16 Rifle wM203 Grenade Launcher Wonderbolts m4 with m203 by stu artmcmoy17-d8p1m5s.png|Wonderbolts' M4 Carbine Assault Rifle with M203 Grenade Launcher Wonderbolts m4 carbine with mossberg 590 by stu artmcmoy17-d8h3afs.png|Wonderbolts' M4 carbine with Mossberg 590 Shotgun Wonderbolts m4 carbine by stu artmcmoy17-d8h3a8i.png|Wonderbolts' M4 Carbine Assault Rifle Wonderbolts m249 saw machine gun by stu artmcmoy17-d9socu3.png|Wonderbolts' M249 SAW Machine Gun Wonderbolts m60 by stu artmcmoy17-d9sjf5x.png|Wonderbolts' M60 Machine Gun Wonderbolts m202a1 flash rocket launcher by stu artmcmoy17-d9sohdy.png|Wonderbolts' M202A1 FLASH Rocket Launcher Royal guard winchester model 70 rifle celestia by stu artmcmoy17-d92rkba.png|Royal Guards' Winchester Model 70 Rifle Royal guard m1903 sniper rifle celestia by stu artmcmoy17-d92rklf.png|Royal Guards' Springfield M1903 Sniper Rifle Royal guard m16a1 w baynet celestia by stu artmcmoy17-d92rkt9.png|Royal guards' M16A1 with Bayney Royal guard celestia sig sauer p226 by stu artmcmoy17-d9kgtzo.png|Royal Guards' SIG-Sauer P226 Pistol Royal guard celestia lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d92rmu6.png|Royal Guards' Lightsaber Solar royal gaurds o k 48 variants by tkholmes-d5avkkd.jpg|Royal guards' Orion-Kalashnikov Advanced Combat Rifle Royal guard winchester model 70 luna by stu artmcmoy17-d92t23c.png|Royal Guards' Winchester Model 70 Rifle Royal guard m1903 sniper rifle luna by stu artmcmoy17-d92t2dv.png|Royal Guards' Springfield M1903 Sniper Rifle Royal guard m16a1 w bayonet luna by stu artmcmoy17-d92t2se.png|Royal Guards' M16A1 w Bayonet Royal guard luna sig sauer p226 by stu artmcmoy17-d9kgvhx.png|Royal Guards' SIG-Sauer P226 Pistol Royal guard luna lightsaber by stu artmcmoy17-d92t2zt.png|Royal Guards' other Lightsaber Sonic s updated lightsaber by jedisonic.jpg|Sonic's Lightsaber hilt 5ad02effb64507d8248c822db0c8393a.jpg|Sonic's Sonic Screwdriver Guys+guys+have+you+had+this+yet+oh+man+taco d7519f 5359347.jpg|Frost Taco 1389843932131.jpg|Phazon Taco Spaghetti-tacos-easter-egg-game-shippers-game-shakers-icarly-nickelodeon-nick.png|Spaghetti Taco Maxresdefault (3).jpg Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United